With the advancement of technology, flash drives that are lightweight and convenient are widely used to avoid troubles relating to low storage capacity and portability. However, excessive use of the flash drive may cause damage to the data, and a continuous insertion and removal of the flash drive may cause damage to the plug. Therefore, how a system that can easily transfer data can be designed is an important issue in the related art.